Adam Carter (DTS)
"If it's this important... let's get those Drones." -Adam Carter, prior to the Storm Realm Adam Carter is a Teku mechanic from the Drive to Survive continuity. Adam is a unique individual in the case that he's almost a completely different person while behind the wheel. Outside of a race, Adam is a willing mechanic- to his teammates, at least. Outside of that he's usually serious and straight to the point. Adam shows insane dedication and loyalty to the Teku, which segways into his personality while racing. During a high-tension race, Adam places beating any competition as his main goal, showing off an arrogant and cocky side of his character. The Metal Maniacs and Racing Drones might as well be one and the same, because Adam's dedication to his team's victory means both of them are going down. Adam wears a gray T-shirt with a black Teku symbol on it, with a dark blue outline. He also has a faded jacket with marks and stains that is currently a muted blue. He wears this for his mechanical work. Facially, Adam has brown hair that parts whatever way. He does, however, try to prevent his hair from sticking up. He has green eyes and wears contact lenses. Adam's pants are a deep blue color. Adam often carries a blue-gray toolbox around with him that contains various equipment such as wrenches other devices a mechanic would need. Backstory From a young age, Adam was interested in cars beyond seeing them drive. Specifically, street racing was an inspiration, from early arcade games that played an important role in his childhood to other media. However, racing wasn't all he cared about; he wanted to know how cars ticked. This gave Adam most of his mechanical experience. However, at age 22, things changed drastically for Adam, when after being a Teku member for a year, a unique purple European sports car appeared in his driveway. Adam drove for the Street Breed in the World Race, but was also tricked by Gelorum into working for CLYP as the double agent, "Zed-36". Adam shows strong regret for his deceitful actions in the World Race that he was tricked into doing by Gelorum, but he hasn't increased his trust in Tezla either. He stopped his focus on racing to emphasize his abilities as a mechanic instead. History Adam was one of the five Teku drivers to attend the USRC street race against the Metal Maniacs. He was dragged into coming to the Acceledrome along with the other street racers by GIG. In the Storm Realm, he and Henry went up against RD-L1 in the final stretch. Unfortunately, due to Henry losing focus, a chain reaction crash forced Slingshot to violently flip over, losing a wheel. Adam caught a ride out in Silavet's Track Ripper. Adam invited Mike and Donny to the Acceledrome afterwards. In the Swamp Realm, Adam drove Chicane and found the Crawler Hyperpod within it. However, at the end, he was ensnared by vines and only freed after Mike Jones won the Racing Realm. Adam did not participate in the Solar Realm. In the Ruins Realm, he was caught in an RD-06's self-destruct explosion and nearly died, barely being able to press the EDR before Chicane blew itself to bits. Silavet brought Impavido 1 into the Acceledrome for him. Adam did not participate in the Bacon Realm. Vehicles Over the course of time that he drove for Dr. Tezla, Adam used three vehicles. Adam's first vehicle was Sling Shot, which he had used previously in the World Race. The vehicle had 900 horsepower, a F1-type mid-mounted V12 engine, a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain, and a top speed of 210 MPH. It was equipped with Jump Jets, a Grappling Hook, and a Street Breed Eye in the Sky device. The vehicle was used in the Storm Realm before flipping over, losing a wheel, and being abandoned. After leaving Sling Shot behind, Adam built his second vehicle, Chicane. It had 400 HP, a DOHC Inline 4 engine, a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain, and a top speed of 199 MPH. The vehicle came equipped with Jump Jets and a Grappling Hook. It was used in the Swamp Realm and Ruins Realm before being destroyed by a self-destructing RD-06 unit in the latter, exploding right after Adam used the EDR. Following the destruction of Chicane, Silavet remotely brought in Impavido 1 from Adam's garage while he was recovering in the infirmary. While the vehicle was not used in any Realms, it had 530 HP, a 5.2L V10 engine, a Rear Wheel Drive drivetrain, and a top speed of 202 MPH. Impavido 1 was not equipped with any modifications. Trivia * This Adam was based on both Legacy Adam and World Race: The New Beginning Adam. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Drive to Survive Category:Teku